Silk
by WeCouldJustPretend
Summary: [Hiatus]They say to become a perfect soldier is block out all emotions, but when Heero's past comes rushing back in a strange mission, will he be able to handle it? UsaHeero VAMPIRES
1. Default Chapter

Ehehehehe...>> I'm sorry if this kinda sucks so please forgive me!

Disclaime: Only gonna put this once, and only once, SailorMoon and Gundam Wing do NOT belong to me...happy?

**Silk**

Thin spider-like fingers curled around the neck of the glass of the crimson red liquid-the essence of all life.

Obsidian blue eyes closed themselves off from the night as cold, stained, ruby red lips slipped into a smirk.

Her eyes flashed red as they opened as wooden doors that protected her room burst open savagely and in came a blur of black, and white assaulted her. Ripping at anything and everything it could.

The shattering sound of glass falling across the stone floor was the first thing her guards saw as they stormed into the room.

The window was wide open, letting in the freezing winds, as they surveyed the room.

Blood was splattered violently across the room, organs still convulsing near the body.

Her dark eyes laughed maliciously as her body began to disintegrate into dust as the blood began to sink into the walls and carpets disappearing completely.

Bowing their heads in respect, they backed out of the room, shutting the double doors for the last time; for the century.

**Hundreds of Years Later**

Heero dove around the corner as he shot several soldiers, grunting. Jumping over the fence in back of him, landing with a silent thud. He began running across the dark alley he was currently situated in. Turning, he began shooting again, this time coming out into a small deserted part of the city.

Looking around, he opted for the path that was closed off with an ancient black iron gate. Hoisting himself, he leapt of the gate and rolled to the side-hiding behind an old stone pillar that was one of many that protected the foreboding manor.

Reloading his gun, he stood up and came into view to the soldiers, with not even an ounce of pity or regret filling his heart.

As soon as the last man dropped, he dug out a remote from his old worn jacket and pushed down the single button as the sounds of screaming and explosives were heard through the air everywhere.

Smirking, he turned his back and leant upon the pillar, and pulled out a small disk and looked it over before returning it to his jacket.

The manor looked ancient, which scarcely surprised him that such an old fashion manor like this was still standing and not up for tours and the like. Overlooking the stone statues, he saw that they resembled demons, gods, goddesses and angels. Crimson red roses had grown up the manor which was made of slate-colored stone that didn't make the manor any more appealing.

On the blueprints he had had memorized, the manor had not been on there at all-not even the smallest mark.

Emotionless Prussian blue eyes looked once again at the manor before he began his walk to the manor doors.

**Inside the Manor**

The sound of a live beating heart coming closer and closer to the manor got louder and louder with each step as bright crystalline eyes fluttered open as her body began to wake after centuries of rest.

Flexing her thin skeletal-looking hands, she began to pull herself up from the cold stone floor. Looking around at her large majestic room covered in shards of glass and particles of dust.

Examining her web-like dress, which was well ripped apart and covered in saliva. Lifting her hand, her fingers ran through a large golden mess of tangles mixed with blood and salivate.

Licking her lips, she looked toward her old door which had gathered as much dust as everything else in the room.

Some foolish mortal had awakened everything in the manor with just a simple heartbeat. A wicked gleam twinkled in her eyes as she thought of her fist victim in years, the fresh taste of that metallic liquid which would renew her even further.

Placing her hand on the chair next to her, she began to pull her self upwards, wobbling, her legs adjusted to the pressure of being used.

She giggled wickedly as she worked her magic with a simple wave of her hand as she thought of the many traps set around the castle that would directly lead the mortal towards her.

**The Foyer**

His feet crept quietly along the undusted floor as a chill ran up and down his spine as the lights flickered around, lighting themselves-giving him the light he needed to see around him.

The walls showed beautiful portraits of gorgeous woman as well as two suitcases that ran off to the sides. The hall looked regal enough for a king-certainly not the image he had projected from the outside.

Taking a step forward, a high-pitched scream came out of nowhere as a steel gate cascaded down roughly behind him-shutting him off from the right staircase.

Keeping a straight face, he began walking towards the left staircase as he heard something unlock and creep open. Deciding to not look back, he shivered as a cold, bony hand was laid upon his shoulder. Turning around her pulled his gun from its holster he pointed his gun at-nothing. Hearing a cynical laugh behind him as a gate slammed down from behind him leaving him nowhere to go but up.

Keeping his gun up, he began a steady climb up the stairs. The upstairs was a gigantic one-sided hall with many sets of doors but the sound of locking doors perked his curiosity, looking to the right he found himself looking at his reflection. Looking deeper, his reflection grinned showing fanged canines and flashing red eyes.

Stepping back several times he turned right as another gate came crashing down right in front of him, making it so he couldn't go back downstairs. Stopping he looked upwards and so no gates but raised his eyebrows in shock.

Ghostly figures were gliding above him in large dresses and lavish frocks, but none of them paying any attention to the law of physics here it seemed. Coming back to earth, he shook his head as he continued on as several girls giggled as he walked below them and dropped something. Turning around he suppressed a groan and saw another gate-something he thought were no more.

Starting his walk again, this time clamping his hands against his ears, he began to run to the end of the hall as the last gate had finally fallen had he taken his hands off his ears.

Staring at the double doors in front of him, the ones he had been lured too were leering at him-begging to be opened. Gripping one of the handles, he pulled on it tightly, it didn't budge. He pulled on the other handle and it had the same effect. Pulling both of them at the same time with all of his strength the doors flew open as he greeted an empty room or so he thought.

Raising his gun, he walked to the center of the room, right next to the bed as someone came behind him as he quickly turned as a 1.5 mm bullet was about to go into her face.

Heero found it especially her hard to point his gun at her as he lowered his gun and left it to the floor.

Serenity circled him as she studied him from top to bottom with Heero doing the same, the goddess in front of him could rival that of Aphrodite in beauty as Selenity in grace.

Before he knew it, she had herself on top of him, attacking him with her lips; he held her waist as she came to ravage his lips with him kissing back with the same amount of force as everything in his mind disappeared.

As they fell onto top of the bed together, she moved to the area right below his ear, taking his ear she whispered to him, hurriedly in a husky voice "Do you want to be invincible, unbeatable…mine?" She asked as she nipped on his earlobe and returned to ravishing his lips again as he responded in a daze "Yours…forever?" He replied kissing her back as if she was a drug and he was the addict.

Serenity giggles as he kissed her "Yours forever" She said breaking the contact and looked at him again "Simply gorgeous." She said as she slipped his worn jacket and wrapped her arms around his soldier as she began to smolder his neck in kisses-deepening the spell she had on him.

She grinned sadistically as he tilted his neck giving her more access to his creamy white neck.

Crying out in pain, she smirked as she sunk her fangs deeper, draining the life from him. She drew back quickly and unhooked herself from Heero as she took one of her fingers and sliced open her wrist and held it up to him.

He obeyed her actions as he took her wrist almost instantly and began losing more and more of his skin color as he was almost white. With each pause he took to swallow-he became more and more greedy.

Gasping out in pain, she quickly retreated her wrist as she closed her wound simply by rerunning her finger over it as her skin rethreaded itself together. Finding his hand she grasped it, and snapped her fingers.

Heero blinked as he pushed himself up and untangled himself as he looked at her and the room. He brought his hand up and felt his neck and confirmed she was a vampire and she just had played her game right and made him into one as well.

His eyes were beginning to droop, as he slumped to the floor while Serenity rewrapped her hand around his and pulled him up before falling asleep again.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Deadly Dance

**Chapter Two**

I awoke from my sleep, clutching the blankets tightly as I tried to remember what happened last night.

He had an infiltrate and assassination mission but had backfired but he had still completed his mission. He hissed in pain as his leg felt like it was ready to burn. "What the hell" He managed to get out and opened his eyes as he woke to a blonde vampire in front of him-looking at him through clear cerulean eyes framed with long black lashes giving her an innocent appearance.

Rushing up, he fell out of the bed as Serenity giggled as she walked toward the window with an air of grace and closed it along with thick blood-red drapes as Heero became mobile again.

"Dear little…soldier" She said kneeling down and picking up the forgotten gun as Heero had quietly snuck behind her and took it from her and she pouted.

"Don't touch, and what did you do to me last night?" He questioned, pointing the gun at her head. She giggled and replied "Well lets start, I'm Serenity" She said licking his her bottom lips showing her fangs off as they shone brightly as she stood up and wrapped her arm around his neck as he dropped his gun yet again.

"We had…fun" She whispered into his ear as she began to kiss the bite he had received from last night. "No longer a mortal" She drawled out kissing him partly on the mouth and continued "My little pet" as she drew away from Heero and pulling him out of the room.

Heero looked around the hallway, the dancers were gone as well as the gates. The hall was silent and dimly lit. Priceless vases lined the walls as well as beautiful works of art he'd never seen before-documenting historic events.

Pulling him along, she moved them into a beautiful room-a ballroom with the drapes shut tightly as the candles in the chandelier lit themselves magically. He wanted to get a closer look but was pulled into a tight waltz as music lively and brash began to play while they began to dance.

"What did you do to me" He growled out as she just grinned and spun out and twirled back in.

"Simple, I made you…" She leaned in closer touching his ear "A vampire" She said continuing the waltz but evolved into a dangerously fast tempo, an almost deadly beat.

Heero's head spun "Vampires are only myths" He burst out and clamped his teeth shut as the points of his fangs grinded together as she smirked.

"Only myths" She said leaning toward him "Then you are only a myth as well…pet" She said pulling away, Looking at her closely before looking away.

"Just a shadow" He murmured as she snuck out of the ballroom leaving him to his thoughts and the secrets of the manor waiting inside.

Heero wandered the desolate hallways. He had been watching the sunset go down in the ballroom. He'd spent the day making himself immune to the sun, but that didn't mean it didn't affect him.

Staggering along the wall, he groaned-too drained of energy to memorize the layout of the house in which he was trapped in.

Groaning, he slumped to the floor in exhaustion. _Why am I so weak?_ He asked himself as his mouth hungered for the taste of a foreign liquid he couldn't remember. He groaned one last time before his eyes fluttered shut.

_A little boy stared up at the stars above him, which were shining like diamonds-sparkling diamonds. Closing his eyes, he cuddled himself up into an old beat up blanket that only covered half of his body. _

_Shivering, he brought his knees up and sucked in his breath and breathed out the carbon dioxide from his lungs. After awhile of trying to fall asleep to no avail, he sighed and opened his eyes as he met a sight of a young man that looked around 26 was picking him up and leading him into a new life. _

Heero's eyes shot open as he sprung himself up into a sitting position gasping for breath. He hadn't had any memories from when he was young and innocent. Looking around wildly, he recognized the large and exotic bedroom in which he had been lured to.

A pair of hands suddenly appeared and trailed down his back as one left and presented a glass of wine.

Serenity draped her arms over his shoulder as her golden blonde hair spilled behind her creating an illusion of a golden waterfall.

"Can we go outside the manor" She asked as Heero examined the glass-his eyes glittered dangerously as he tilted his head back and let the liquid pout down his throat as he began to fill warm and filled again.

Sliding off the bed, her long, dark revealing nightgown followed her as she looked into an enchanted mirror as she tied up her long hair with a simple black ribbon while Heero crawled out of the bed and grabbed his forgotten jacket and nodded.

Serenity jumped for joy as a slim strap fell off her shoulder as Heero just nodded and pulled the door back open and the ghostly figures were back.

Following her down the hallway, music and laughing was stopped as people curtsied and bowed as well as whispers and looks of contempt and interest followed them from the mirror he had looked in earlier, a young looking maid popped out of it containing a purse. "Milady" She said bowing as she held out the purse. Serenity just patted her head and dismissed her and continued to walk down the stairs.

Opening the purse, she pulled out bits of paper printed with 20's, 50's and 100's. Staring at them, she just shrugged and placed them back inside and zipped the bag back up and looked up at the majestic old clock he had obviously missed as the clock chimed it was 7:00 PM and began walking again.

A few moments later, we were welcomed to many shops and vendors, crowded streets, and loud noises of all kinds.

She grabbed my hand as she wandered into the street, attracting stares from all those who passed her as she chattered to the stoic young man next to her. They stopped as Serenity came up to a shop window full of modern clothes that deemed her interest as she pointed out to Heero she wanted to go in there.

Silently groaning, he nodded as she bounced into the shop taking him with her. The shop had a vibrant vibe coming from it, as well as upbeat music played and colors galore.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Treacherous Training

**Chapter Three**

4 hours later, and a lightweight purse they returned to the manor.

Heero examined his new leather jacket he had received as well as many other things from Serenity. He had gotten to know Serenity well but noticed she didn't say anything about 'them.'

Dropping the twenty or so bags from his grip in the parlor of the manor, he dropped to the floor in a sitting position quietly while taking off his jacket carefully while Serenity chattered on. Muttering something in Japanese, a loud shrill beep came from one of the bags that held his old and weathered down jacket.

Leaning over, he dug inside the bag and pulled out a sleek silver cell phone. Flipping it open he ignored Serenity's curious stare he began to block out the hysterical screams coming from the small device.

"Mission Declined, I resign" He said coldly and snapped it shut and stuffed it in his pocket turning it off doing so.

"What's that?" Serenity spoke up tugging on the end of his t-shirt.

"A cell phone, you can talk into it to talk to other people and they can talk back" He responded as he began to pull clothes out of his backpack they had picked up from the local hotel on the way back to the manor.

Setting aside those, he pulled the shopping bags toward him and started sorting them, trying not to blush with a few of the items Serenity had brought.

He yawned as he began to lean to his side on Serenity's shoulder. His eyes began to flutter shut as a world of darkness welcomed him and lured him to sleep.

Serenity pushed the bangs out of his face as she sighed. Two weeks, two weeks was all the time she had with him, to teach him the abilities and past.

Looking down at him, she smiled sadly as his form began to change. Seconds later, a young boy settled a younger version of Heero. Sliding her fingers through his hair, she too began to fall asleep.

_Serenity laughed as she twirled around the dance floor. Skirts were flying, as music danced in the ears of many. _

_The song ended and the deafening sound of the crowd clapping but soon subsided as they began a slow melody which drove many off the floor. _

_Serenity skipped off the floor with the large quantity of friends that accompanied her. Grinning, she waved them off as she entered the balcony and stared up at the diamond sky ahead. Almost immediately her mouth was covered as she disappeared from the lavish gathering forever. _

Serenity's eyes fluttered open as she rose from her position, pulling the thick goose-feather covers off she stepped out of the bed and looked around the room surprised that it had been refurnished in a new fashion.

The old musty smell of the room had been replaced by a sweet and husky cinnamon and vanilla. The furniture had all been replaced with more new extravagant furnishings as well as decorations.

Her delicate feet stepped over directly-almost tip-toeing into her wardrobe. All of her dresses had been pushed to the side and boxed up. Her new clothes had been hung up on one side while Heero's was on the left.

Peering out of the wardrobe, she smiled softly at Heero's sleeping face and went back to picking out some light and easy to move in clothes.

She needed to train him and quite badly though he was stronger then most humans-he still didn't know what it took to be one of the 'undead' as she called it. Pulling out green tank-top and black shorts for him, she placed them on the chair in front of a vanity and picked out her clothing for the day. Raising a hand, a maid came sailing threw the walls and curtsied.

"Milady, what can I do for you today" She said happily.

"Please none of that Mi'chelle" She said going through her drawers looking for her new shoes she had bought yesterday when Mi'chelle held them up "Mi'chelle, please go make sure the weaponry room is up to date and ready to use" She said snapping her fingers as her new outfit was fitted onto her while her hair was being brushed and pushed up into a tight ponytail. Walking out of the room, she climbed back up onto her bed as she placed Heero's head in her lap as her fingers threaded threw his hair.

"Such a shame" She said quietly "What a pretty little pet" Her fingers slid down his neck to the two puncture wounds on his neck "Two weeks to train you."

Heero's eyes were still swimming in darkness with his mind running and twirling with questions. Serenity's fingers were very warm, unlike his cold pale skin _'Two weeks and training? I don't need to train-I just need to know about being a vampire and surviving' _he thought before drifting back to sleep. _'Being an assassin definitely didn't have its sleep perks'_ He thought one last time.

Serenity's hands trailed up to his ear and quickly pulled it before deciding it would be wise to just pull his cheek outwards causing him to grab her wrists tightly and pulling her down so that her face was right above his.

"Don't" He whispered as he opened his Prussian blue eyes and closed them again.

Serenity grinned pushing her face forward even more, so that their noses were touching "Do" She replied laying a light kiss on the tip of his nose.

Heero wrinkled his nose slightly as he grabbed Serenity's neck and pulled her down and pulled her lips to his while whispering "Please do" before pushing her back up and falling off the side of the bed and landed on feet effortless.

Serenity pointed to the wardrobe dazedly "Wardrobe, clothes picked out" She whispered as Heero disappeared into the wardrobe. Finally letting out a sigh she had been holding and fell back onto the bed "Ich bin verliebt."

Coming out of the wardrobe, he tugged his green tank-top on to his small body, or at least 5'6. Sitting on the bed, he pulled on his yellow tennis shoes and laced them up quietly as Serenity slid off the bed gracefully as Mi'chelle came into the room.

"Milady, the weaponry is updated and ready to use" Serenity nodded and dismissed her.

Standing up, he began to follow her through the halls that were deserted again, the mirror was gone and in its place was a bouquet of black bred roses with a tea tray right next to it.

As they walked down the stairs, the portraits were being cleaned and stripped to be brought back to their once formal and righteous glory. Noticing they were going up the other hallway, he noticed how darkly lit hallways as he peeked through doorways finding grand libraries, and busy kitchens. The walls were covered in what looked like Serenity's family history and historic events.

Stopping at a large door, they stepped into a mirror covered room which held many weapons that would put an army weapon barrack to shame.

Katanas and sabers, as well as packages of throwing stars, and poison filled darts. Glaives and staffs laid horizontally on shelves, but what surprised him the most-were the guns.

Every kind of gun laid on counters screwed into the walls, packages and boxes of bullets were stacked by every gun. A mint condition, never been used, shining DS1-Falcon, a very accurate and easy to hide handgun.

Touching the Falcon, several targets raised up behind him as he checked if it was loaded and swiftly turned around and shot the targets with severely perfect accuracy. More targets rose up as he reloaded the gun quickly and began shooting yet again.

Serenity stood transfixed on the gun, wincing every time he shot and damaged the target and now understood why he had snatched the gun from her earlier.

Not noticing he had stopped, he placed the DS1-Falcon back onto the counter and waited for Serenity to say something.

Getting annoyed he began to walk towards her as she blinked quickly and ran away to the door closing it gently but a loud bang still sounded. Running towards him, she pushed him near the center mirror which was by his guessing-also enchanted.

"I'm going to train you on your abilities" She started "Every vampire has several general abilities every vampire has, and then one or two, or even three special abilities" She continued pulling out a simple pocket watch. "Every vampire can hypnotize their victims –which in turn made you a willing vampire" She grinned and swung it in front of him "But we do not do it with objects, but simply with our eyes" She ended placing the watch on the nearest table.

"Another is we're able to blend with the shadows" She said circling him, while pushing him back as well "But that's easy enough to do-even without being a vampire" She said smirking.

"We live forever, stakes and crosses do not work and neither does the sun-but we do get nice tans to blend in better" She pointed towards the ceiling as he noted that the sun was shining through the ceiling windows. "But there is one case, in which it will harm you, and that's only if you have been newly turned. Just like you" She said leaning against the mirrored wall, pulling at her black sleeveless turtleneck.

"Yet again, another ability is you never grow older so you'll stay the same until-the sun or the earth blows up-killing us all" She giggled a little bit after that remark.

"Now! One of your special abilities is- changing your appearance" She said looking at him as he raised an eyebrow "Yes, you can make yourself look younger or older –few have that ability."

Nodding, he asked "How do I do that" He looked in the mirror, almond shaped eyes gave away his Japanese heritage but his unruly chestnut colored hair hung in his eyes as he moved.

Serenity moved towards him shrugging "Maybe-you need to envision yourself as a little kid, or an old grandpapa!" She said hoisting herself onto one of the countertops watching him.

Heero closed his eyes as he imagined himself like the little boy in his dream. Cracking open his eyes he stared at the image reflected.

Two innocent eyes peered back at him as a small thin figure was standing there mocking him. "This can't be…" He murmured pressing his hand to the mirror.

Serenity squealed and jumped off the counter to pick him and spin him around, hugging him tightly "You're so cute!"

"Ugh" He groaned, apparently when he changed forms, his reflexes and inwards changed with him. Turning back into his regular form, he flexed his muscles and stretched out his body.

"You were so cute as a kid" Serenity happily commented.

"Hn." He grunted "What else do I need to know?"

"Well we have enemies and blood to cover, as well as fighting and well…cultures" She counted off on her fingers as she said those.

"Alright" He replied as he readied himself to be taught and taught he was.

They crammed information that would've taken hours to learn in minutes, cultures reviewed as well as drummed into him. He found fighting was much smoother with the added agility and senses he had acquired.

Hours were consumed as the room begun to dim as Heero and Serenity finally finished the last enemy.

The lycanthrope-or otherwise known as werewolves. They hunted vampire souls and kept them for centuries as well as destroying their bodies-rendering them trapped.

None of this seemed to faze him except for something _'Why only two weeks?'_ He kept thinking over and over.

"_Two weeks_" Serenity thought as she trained and taught _'Til we say our ado's and shall be torn to shreds by the winds of destiny" _

_**End of Chapter Three**_


	4. Gruesome Goodbye

**Chapter Four**

2 weeks passed as Heero mastered his abilities and even though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he was smitten with Serenity.

He was taught how to hunt monthly for fresh blood to keep him healthy and strong. He had forgotten about what she had said, as he walked into the wardrobe, he walked into a mess of packing boxes and suitcases. "Milady requested us to pack your stuff; she was mighty depressed when she told us to burn her belongings." They said answering his silent question.

Two weeks, he had forgotten all about that, groaning he ran out of the wardrobe and quickly into the hall looking for Serenity desperately. Spotting her coming out of the business room, this had been renovated to a modern style with several computers surrounding the room, placed on top of the dark crimson walls. Several steel lamps gave off a bright florescent light which helped lighten the mood of the room.

Quickly catching up to her, he grabbed her shoulder as she jumped and turned around gasping before smiling sadly.

"Hello" She whispered as she looked at him still clad in baggy long pants without a shirt and bare feet peeking out of the bottom of his pants. "What are you doing out here without a shirt on-what's wrong?" She asked looking at his expression.

"You-leaving me. Why?" He exclaimed grabbing her other wrist, looking quite like a pair of dancers with the position he was in. "Why are you leaving me?" He said bending down so that he was eye level with her.

"I have to! You will die if I don't…and I couldn't handle that" She said twisting her head away from his "Not to mention-it's my destiny. And it won't be the last time you see me, but the last of this century" She said giving into his embrace.

"Why? I don't care what happens-I want to see you everyday-this century" He said becoming irrational.

"You think I want to leave, to die without my memories?" She questioned him bitterly before gasping and covering her mouth while Heero looked at her in shock just as the window in their bedroom crashed open as Serenity pushed him away but also pushed something small into his hand.

Staring, he decided to hide behind the wall right next to the stairs, watching Serenity as she stood there unblinking before she was assaulted and there was silence as the creature bounded away the same way it had come.

Running out from behind the wall, he saw the damage and trying to control himself he kneeled over and picked up Serenity's body and quietly slipped into their bedroom, with nearly the whole manor watching the back of his head.

Laying her down gently, he took the unmade bedcover and placed it over her head, bowing his head in remorse as he tried to hide the tears streaming down his face, and finally acknowledged the object in his hand.

A small ring, but beautiful. A silver cast rose laid on top of a moon covered in rubies and diamonds which sparkled like stars.

Slipping it on, he turned around and found himself facing the whole manor looking at him in pity. He was handed his backpack, and a briefcase holding his laptop as well as 2 mysterious keys were placed in his hand and 2 suitcases. One last thing was handed him as he stared down at the DS1-Falcon handgun by Mi'chelle before all of them seemed to disparate in front of him as the lights flickered and completely turned off leaving to the darkness of the house.

Taking his suitcases and laptop, he trailed out of the room seemingly to have memorized the layout of the manor.

Stepping out of the manor, he turned one last time before bowing his head and walking away from the house.

_**End of Chapter Four**_


	5. Unforgettable Usagi

_**Chapter 5**_

_**AC 197**_

Heero stared at Lady Une as she told him his mission details beginning with a "You will be staying in Tokyo, observing and looking out for anything out of the ordinary" She said "The mission will take place at 0700 hours tomorrow. Head to the mission equipment room when I dismiss you" She handed him a thin manila folder "So far all the victims have had 2 puncture wounds on the left side of their neck, and almost no blood left in their bodies-is something wrong Heero?" She said looking at his shaking form before he shook his head.

"Will anyone be accompanying me?" He murmured while looking threw the folder.

"Duo Maxwell" She replied before standing up and saluted "Dismissed"

Heero saluted and left the room panicking 'Vampires attacking Tokyo? What's going on?' Thoughts reeled through his head while he weaved himself through the crowds and hallways of the Preventors main building.

Usagi groaned as her arms ached from holding the heavy water bucket while Mr. Furataka took it upon herself to give Usagi a good verbal lashing before going back into the classroom and waited for first hour to get out.

The bell rang and Usagi dropped the bucket and picked up her forgotten school briefcase as the teacher snootily walked out of the classroom, glancing at Usagi spitefully.

Usagi rushed into the room as Ami and Makoto gave her dirty looks for being late.

"Usagi! Why must you late, you nearly missed all of first hour" Ami criticized and glared down at the girl who was shrinking down into her chair.

"Usagi, look at your hair, it's a complete mess!" Makoto said fussing over appearance.

"Really?" Usagi questioned while taking out her hair out, letting it pool out around her like a golden waterfall while standing up so it wouldn't touch the ground.

The classroom door swung open while the principle walked into the room with a new student in tow.

Heero scanned the class before taking a double take on Usagi _'Serenity'_ He thought while staring at her.

"Everyone! This is your new classmate-Heero Yuy; would someone please volunteer to show him around?" He questioned while nobody raised their hand. "Alright then, Heero please choose someone" He said glaring at the class.

"Her" He spoke up pointing to Usagi.

"Me?" Usagi spoke up much like a scared rabbit before falling into her seat.

"Ms. Tsukino, you are excused from getting any tardies today since you will be showing him to all his classes and all the important places where he might need to go" He told her annoyed at her actions. He glared at Usagi one last time before exiting the room.

The class stared at him while he made his way towards the back where Usagi was sitting with her friends.

Makoto stared at him with a lovesick grin stuck on her face "Ooh Usagi, I think you might have another admirer to add to your list" She remarked teasingly.

Usagi blushed bright red as she looked at Makoto "You think so?" She said standing up again putting her hair back into its normal fashion of two round spheres atop of her head with long golden streamers spiraling down her back ending at her mid-calf.

"Totally" Makoto replied as she readjusted her body to be in a more comfortable position and closed her eyes. "Now excuse, homeroom is where I sleep" She said before dozing off slightly.

Usagi grinned and let her eyes skip over to Heero who was staring right at her "Uhh…hi" She said sheepishly while waving "I'm Usagi Tsukino, nice to make your acquaintance" She said grinning and sticking out her hand but no compliance from him, but he continued his staring as she sunk into her chair _'Alright…freak'_ She thought before dozing off herself.

_**End of Chapter 5**_

(I originally planned something big to happen, but it just went WAY to fast so I changed it)


	6. Haunting Memories

Uh...HI! I have come back from the dead...unwillingly but yet willingly. I wished and I wished for more inspiration on this

story, and had a plot line all WRITTEN out as well and lost the inspiration and the plot line as well. Therefore, I rewrote the plot line...it's a lot more morbid and depressing than the last one but hey

Anyway sorry it took so long again and it is not my best written over several periods of time in 2 weeks at the most

So...hopefully it does not stand out too much because my writing style rather changed.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

**-------------**--------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

Usagi followed Heero down the bland hallways pointing out classrooms were which and which rooms held what teacher, where the auditorium and the gym were.

By the time they were well finished, Usagi's voice tired from talking so long and Heero's eyes never leaving Usagi's pale and untouched neck.

"Well I'd say its time for lunch!" Usagi chimed out as she pushed the old wooden doors open as the sounds of students poured through the hallway.

Heero blinked, nodded, and followed Usagi into the lunch line where a tall brunette sat and...Duo?

"Hey Heero! This school is awesome, pretty escorts; the food doesn't look half-bad either. This almost as good as the private schools we went too!"

"Private schools?" The blue haired girl spoke up and looked at the two of them from her book, Heero noticed

"Ami! Didn't see you there!" Usagi rushed up to her and gave a hug and looked expectedly at Heero

"Yeah, tons of them but we always ended up leaving them...too stiff for us huh buddy" Duo said as he swung his arm around Heero's neck

"Well..." Usagi tried to get out.

"Duo's the name miss, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," He said as he took her hand and placed a kiss upon it "How 'bout you young lady."

"Oh it's Usagi" She managed to get out as her face reddened.

"Oh Usagi, looks like someone's trying for Mamoru's position in your heart" The brunette teased the short blond.

"Hmph! Well Mamoru can go stick his head up his butt and leave it there for all I care!" She said glaring up at Makoto.

That do well for the brunette as she burst out laughing and Amy and Duo followed suit, Usagi turned nose away as her lips turned into a pout "That's so mean! You're just like Rei!" She got out as she went to go join Naru in the lunch line.

Heero's head was ringing as the sounds of pulses, voices got louder, and louder ringing in his ears, it had been a long while since he had last fed.

Usagi peered over Naru's shoulder as Heero began to sway and lose his balance, pushing through the line, Usagi's warm hand reached and grabbed his and dragged him out of the more-or-less deserted courtyard.

"Are you okay?" She asked as her hand went to his forehead "Jeez! You're as cold as ice y'know!"

"I know and thank you" Heero thanked her as he took a seat on a nearby bench while Usagi plopped on the grass next to him.

"Did you eat anything today? Can I get you something?" Usagi asked, cocking her head to the side unveiling her pale neck.

Heero looked away as he shook his head "Nothing you can give me, anyway" Looking at her just brought back painful memories.

"Hmmm...Are you sure?" She asked as a bento box appeared under nose "Ooh! Thank you Mako-chan!"She said as she began to dig into the fried octopus. Makoto laughed and took her place between Ami and Usagi.

A while later the lunch bell had rung, and the small parted with Mako and Duo heading one way while Ami, Heero and

Usagi stepped into the classroom before the teacher.

Quickly the teacher began setting up the room, putting up posters and writing facts and notes upon the board. The students rose as she finished "Good afternoon class"

"Hello Ms. Nagasaka" The students replied as bowed their heads in respect and quickly sat down as she began calling out role.

"Well class, today we'll be taking a short break on our history lesson and do something new. If any of you have watched the news lately then you should have heard about the poor victims, which leads to our latest projects. Each of you will be paired up into groups of my choosing and assigning you a mythical creature, today get with your partner and decide what you're going to do, it's due on Friday!"

"Tsukino-san, it says here you are Yuy-san's escorts, you two will be paired together and hmm...you will be doing lycanthropes" She began calling out the partner's names and species.

"So, we're werewolves huh?" Usagi said as walked through the short aisle to Heero.

"Hn..." He replied, "You can come over to my apartment after school and we'll start"

"Cool! So, tell me about yourself oh Mr. Yuy" as her blue eyes shined with curiosity and mischief.

"I'm 16, Grade 11, Blood Type-" He was cut off

"No, like your favorite color, you're favorite movie-that kind of stuff!"

Heero was stuck "Blue and Silver"

"Huh" Usagi blinked confused.

"My favorite colors are blue and silver"

"Ooh those are the colors of my eyes" She fluttered her eyes at him

"I noticed" He said sarcastically and looked away

**Later**

"We're riding on this" Usagi shrill voice exclaimed at Heero as he pulled up on his motorbike.

Heero's response was a helmet thrown in her arms "I guess that was a stupid question," she said as she pulled on the helmet and held on tightly to Heero's stomach as he pulled out of the school's courtyard.

They rushed down the crowded streets of Tokyo as they passed the Crown Arcade, not noticing the dumbstruck Mamoru

"Usagi...?"

Stopping in front of a ritzy apartment building, they stepped into the lobby and quietly walked into the elevator with Usagi examining every detail of the place.

The elevator soon took them up to their desired floor and showed unto them the maroon painted walls.

**---------------------------------------------**

Thick darkness covered a room as a dark and quiet voice rang out piercing the silence "So how is she faring?"

"She has met the soldier again" A ragged voice came through

"I see, I'll trust you with the same job, her soul is a bothersome obstacle in the way of our plans"

"Tell me, when an ordinary vampire dies-their soul is sent to Hell, but what about her, every attempt has gone on without fail and yet she still has existed from the Silver Millennium?"

"She holds the key Silver Imperium Crystal, it's a nasty little bug but it's inside of her soul, hence the need to kill her every other century or so it appears, now leave me!"

"Yes, My Lord"

The room lightened up as the darkness disappeared leaving a white colored room in its wake completely desolate.

**--------------------------------------------**

"Wow...it's so empty," She said as she stepped into the stark white apartment, a few pieces of furniture littering around the room with not a speck of dust out of place.

Heero seemed off by something as he stiffly told her to not touch anything and not leave the room. Usagi dropped her

bag near the door and quickly took off her black school shoes as her feet shuffles across the carpet.

Walking around the apartment, she looked all around, looking for some kind of decoration or something as her eyes

spotted something "Pretty" She remarked as she picked up the ring and scrutinized it, it was old but still beautiful. A

silver cast rose laid upon a moon made of rubies and diamonds; she slipped it on as she marveled at it.

**FLASH**

_She circled him, she could smell his blood and hear his beating heart so full of life, her eyes taking in every _

_detail, she was unable to control herself as she placed herself upon him harshly setting the glamour upon him quickly, her _

_mouth touching his and trailing down his neck side almost sadistically and slowly. _

_"Do you want to be invincible, unbeatable...mine" She said as fell back onto her lavish bed. _

_"Yours?" He said _

**FLASH**

Memories came flooding into her mind of the night as she was pulled from the memory as she landed on the floor completely exhausted from the shock and exhilaration. Heero quickly ran into the room, assessing the situation as he pulled her onto a simple beige couch as his eyes fell upon the ring on her finger

"Serenity" He murmured as he left her there to rest.

Usagi's nose began to twitch several hours later as her eyes began to flutter open and focusing. The haze surrounded her mind started to disperse "Hee-ro?" She called out as his bedroom door opened.

"Hn" He stepped out and went to go sit next to her.

"I have a question...who...who was that woman...that woman the looked like me? You were there...and she was there...and she bit you"

"Maybe in another life but I think I should get you home, it's already 8'o'clock"

"Really...I was out that long," She said blinking as she swung her legs over the side of the couch.

"Right! So..."

**End of Chapter Six**


End file.
